Freedom comes at a price
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: She always wondered what was beneath his eyepatch. Please R&R if you want me to continue! CRACK PAIRING!
1. Freedom comes at a price

_If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be no Disney, the game would be about Organization XII, Axel wouldn't die, Reno and Rude would star in it, and Xigbar and Larxene would be together. XD (Larxene looks like Elizabeth in POTC: At Worlds' End in her Chinese clothes and a trenchcoat like when she's faking to be a boy, and Xigbar looks like Jack does in general, minus the beard and kohl and such…) Enjoy!_

-----------------------

Larxene always wondered why he wore that eyepatch. She had approached the leader, who simply changed the subject.

So, she when she was sent on a mission to the world of pirates and water, she cautiously watched him stand at the bow of the ship.

His hair had been cut, to a small spiky ponytail, and his hair was brown, streaked with blonde. All and all, she found the change nice- he looked younger, so much more carefree as he stood on the bow, hands tucked in the pockets of his abnormally baggy pants as his trench coat flowed magnificently behind him in the wind.

'Ya' know, you're welcome to scrub the deck if you've got nothin' to do,' He laughed, turning slightly.

Brown strands of hair flew back and forth in front of his shining golden eyes, and she wondered how old he really was- perhaps he dyed his hair to look more intimidating?

'Oh, um…' She blushed, hoping he didn't notice.

She heard a light snigger from her mullet headed friend.

Resisting the urge to smack her friend to the Pride Lands, she stepped forward hesitantly.

The one golden eye that shone out –his eyepatch, or other eye, was hidden beneath his tilted tricorn hat- looked mischievous.

'I don't bite ya' know,' He laughed again.

_I like the way he laughs._

And she did really- it was a beautiful laugh, that contained the spirit of a free person.

He walked towards her, boots making a slight tapping noise.

He smiled at her, as she subconsciously stepped backwards just a bit.

'Mister Demyx,' He called to the youth that was controlling the ship.

'Aye sir?'

'Miss Larxene here shall relieve you. Go drink some rum with the kid and pyro,' He ordered the young man, who smirked as he jumped over the railing and disappeared into the cabins.

'I will?' She swallowed- she had no idea how to steer a boat at all.

'Aye. Ya' will.' He grinned. They had to speak like pirates- not all of the crew were Organization members.

She sighed, bowing quickly.

'Aye Captain,' She said quietly, mutely groaning as she climbed the stairs and to the wheel.

She nearly tripped over her boots, which were of Chinese fashion, supposedly imported from Singapore, and was glad that Xigbar warped and caught her.

'Smooth.' He said teasingly, and she glared at him as she hesitantly closed her hands around the smooth wooden surface.

It was a beautiful night, stars reflecting so it looked as if they were sailing in the sky.

Larxene swallowed, as she strained against the rudders' natural pull.

She was strong, but this was entirely new.

A strong chest pressed against her back, and wrapped hands closed over hers, making controlling it so much easier.

She absently breathed in his scent- cologne and sea salt- and blushed, realizing that he was pretty much hugging her.

'Really,' The voice tutted, and warm air flowed past her face. 'All I ask is you stop us from going off course, and you can't even hold the wheel?'

She tried not to smile, no matter how hard it was- his good naturedness and freedom was catching.

'Maybe you should be doing instead of a woman sir,' She suggested quietly, much unlike herself, but then again, she wasn't in charge here.

He grinned as her brought his face next to hers.

His scar, strained brown skin, curved as he smiled.

And so Larxene smiled- a natural thing to do.

'You know, a wise man once said something to me, when I was so much younger.' He told her, and she turned slightly, waiting for him to continue,

'He told me a ship isn't just a deck and a keel and some sails- what a ship is, is freedom.' The last musical notes of his voice were whipped away by the wind as he turned towards her, a philosophical look on his face.

'Wow.' She breathed.

He smiled, nodding, as he kissed her neck softly, and then his presence was gone.

Blushing, she turned around, to see the man about to enter the captains' quarters.

'Xigbar!' She called, and he froze, hand on the banister.

'Why do you have an eye-patch?' She asked him desperately, realizing he had once again changed the whole direction of the conversation with out her realizing it.

And then he pulled his hat up, briefly enough for her to see the empty, scarred socket.

Then he disappeared into the quarters, but not before telling her five words that would forever echo in her head, and her blush faded as she watched the door, watched what she realized was the man she that intrigued to her to the point of infatuation, even if she had no heart.

'Freedom comes at a price.'

--------------------------------------------------

_This pairing has been swimming around in my head for a while, and I'm all for crack pairings. I may do a longer story on their affection for each other, but this is the result of listening to 'Drink up me hearties yo ho' from AWE. Please review- reviews are the lifeblood of my stories. All comments accepted._


	2. Loneliness has a cure

As the older sharp shooter disappeared into the cabin, he found himself continuing to think about how smooth her neck had been beneath his torn, rough lips, how she had shivered and the blood had flown to her skin.

He rubbed his empty eye socket as he sat down in his leather chair, slinging the tricornered hat over the back of it as he pinched the bridge of his nose with a dark brown tanned hand.

He didn't know why she had asked him, nor why he had answered her, why he had displayed his affections.

He felt a great sense of unease, as the heart beat that hadn't beat for nine years began, faint but alive, and suddenly he felt whole, a whole new range of emotions that had been mere shadows before, now rays of blinding sunlight.

He needed her presence; and yet he suddenly hated her for his thirst.

---------------------------------------------------------

Larxene stood at the helm, absentmindedly running her wrapped hands over the long since smooth wheel, as she steered; ever since his arms had been enclosed around her, suddenly the wind and water was not so strong; she went over it, rather than fighting it.

The blush was still stained on her pale cheeks, and her lips were turned up in a smile that only one in love could produce. Her cheeks reddened at the thought, mentally reminding herself she had no heart.

The youngest member of the organization came out, spiky tawny hair somewhat flattened; she noted his top was drenched.

'Gotten into a brawl?' She commented dryly, and he looked offended at the assumption he had lost as he took control of the steering wheel.

'Says the blushing red woman,' He retorted, smirking as her face deepened further in color.

Unable to find any suitable retort, she went below into her private cabin that Xigbar insisted she have, and flopped on the bed, somewhat drained.

Burrowing into the sheets, but not under them, she sought the warmth that she knew only one thing would provide, and the sheet wasn't it.

Long after she had fallen asleep, a figure warped into her room, taking a seat and intently watching her- less intent, more of a dreamy gaze.

Xigbar was some what caught in a paradox; he loved, yet he had not the ability to.

And yet, as the young woman turned, he could not help but smile.

About at midnight, he stood up, unable to simply watch her anymore; he reached out and gently touched her cheek, a butterfly's embrace…

Yet her hand shot out and caught his own, as her deep cerulean eyes opened; her gaze caught his, holding him to the spot.

She was too sleepy to form any coherent questions, though her hand tightened;

_Why are you here?_

'Larxene…' was all the confused Nobody could utter, in the deep accented voice the woman loved so much.

'Y-yes?' She murmured, turning slightly in the sheets that surrounded her.

Xigbar faltered, a lump rising to his throat.

'I- I felt… lonely…' she murmured again, delicate brows furrowing in the way only the truly sleepy can.

He took that as an invitation to sit next to her, the bed creaking slightly as he did so, and he hesitantly reached out, cupping her cheek in the darkness, before stroking her hair.

'Yes…' He agreed softly.

Yes… he had been watching her sleep for the past week, watched her torment him with her carefree laughter and nimble movement.

And now, as he captured her lips, watching her eyes slowly close as she moaned quietly, her hands link around his neck he no longer felt lonely, he felt whole, the hollow filled.

Perhaps, Xemnas had been wrong; no, they didn't have their hearts- someone else had them entirely.


End file.
